1. Field of the Invention
Self-Energizing Water Treatment Accessory.
2. Background of the Invention
On Sept. 19, 1967 U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,712 was issued to William O'Keefe on a Water Conditioning Method and Apparatus that was subsequently assigned to the present applicant and commercialized by him throughout the United States. In the O'Keefe invention rods of a magnesium bearing material were contained in a copper housing through which the water to be treated flowed, and the copper housing electrically connected to an iron piping system that was to be protected against corrosion. The copper housing was of massive structure, and with the increased cost of copper, installations made in accordance with the O'Keefe concept were unduly expensive.
The applicant has found that the expensive copper housing previously deeded necessary may be dispensed with, and that a self-energizing unit may be used to treat either a flowing stream of water or a stationary body of water without the use of a copper housing.
Accordingly, a major object of the present invention is to supply a self-energizing water treatment device for use on either a flowing stream of water or a stationary body thereof to render the same slightly alkaline, to alter the ratio of permanent to temporary hardness, to de-oxygenate the water, and to sequentially discharge magnesium ions into the water that reacts therewith to form tasteless lyophilic colloidal magnesium hydroxide that envelops taste or odor imparting particles in the water and mark the taste or odor thereof.
Yet another object of the invention is to so treat the water that there is a minimum tendency for hard scale to be deposited therefrom when flowing through pipes or tubes or when contained in a tank, both when the water is hot or cold, and the treated water also tending to soften and remove deposited scale.
Yet further objects of the invention are to so treat water that it may have therapudic value, particularly to those persons that are suffering from a magnesium deficiency resulting from failing to eat a diet deficient in certain minerals.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description of a preferred form thereof and the drawing illustration that follows.